You like me
by lilflyingApple
Summary: Lavi confronts Allen about a suspect he have had for a while, Allen wasn't prepared for it. AU! Laven and Yullen. It's my first time, so please be gentle.


**A/N:** Hello strangers! This is my first fic, so I'm kind of nervous…Don't be too harsh, pretty please? This really isn't my best work, but I just didn't want to leave my profile sooo empty. Hum… Hope I was able to keep everyone in character. And hope you enjoy!

**Pairing:**one sided Laven and mentions of Yullen

**Warning:**yaoi! Meaning boys in love with other boys! So if you don't enjoy that kind of thing, there's a beautiful back button you can click.

**D****isclaimer: **Do not own.

**You like me**

"you like me" the words sounded strange, out of place in their (once) sunny conversation, like Lavi himself didn't even know what he meant with them. The shock went through Allen's face, being rapidly replaced by a blush; he lowered his head, to avoid looking at Lavi's ayes, a bit of resentment flickering on his owns.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Allen raised his head just enough be able lock his stare with the older teen one. One hand held at his waist, keeping the messenger bag behind him.

Lavi looked the boy over, the younger male didn't look frail or shy, even though the blush was still covering his face; for that, Lavi was glad, he didn't think he would be able to forgive himself if he hurt Allen.

"It depends on what you will say next" Lavi's sentence was carefully chosen, but his voice was low still, not as secure about it as his mind made him believe.

"Isn't it a bit cruel to leave the decision all to myself?" Allen's words took on an ironic edge, shaken by a just as ironic smirk.

The older boy tried to correct his mistake, but before Lavi could say anything, the young teen turned around.

He wasn't doing it in a coarse or I'm-mad-with-you way; He just couldn't bear to see the hurt look on the redhead face. Allen felt his control slipping over that, and he couldn't let his mask fall.

Silent minutes went by, before Allen's voice came again. This time, Lavi could feel the sadness in them. "I've never asked anything from you" He sounded so hurt, betrayed. Lavi hided his ayes behind his hand, he felt like the worst jerk in the world.

"I know"

"Please don't do that to me. I don't want you to see me like this" Allen was against the sun (who was currently setting), and its shine outlined his silhouette, making it a little difficult for Lavi to look at him. But he could still see the boy taking his hands to his face. And as much discrete as the kid was, there wasn't how to hide his crying.

Lavi sighed and closed his ayes. Once again the silence reigned over.

It was all so quiet, that Allen's voice surprised him.

"You are my best friend Lavi." The redhead opened his ayes to find the boy clear ayes (now rid of tears) staring at him. "And if you want to, I could just disappear from your life"

"No…Allen… just no, I would never want you to,… go away or anything. You are my best friend! I mean, I don't love you that way but I do love you a lot! I didn't mean anything, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up, it was stupid and I'm really really sorry" By then he had been talking so fast and distressed that he end up holding Allen shoulders and got their faces really close. When the older boy noticed the blush on Allen's face, he let go giving him his personal space, and feeling quite embarrassed himself.

Allen cleared his throat and tried to fight the blush down_. Damn Lavi! Why does he have to be so perfect?_ _It just makes it all the more difficult…_ But he couldn't deny he felt immensely happy by Lavi's words. _He cares_. And that thought sent his heart running all over again. "I love you" Allen said subconsciously, and when he noticed he said it out, it was too late. And Lavi was blushing and ranting like a mad again.

Allen took some seconds to get past the shock, but done so, he couldn't help but laugh at Lavi's ridiculous desperate face. The redhead stopped talking and stared at him quizzically, wondering what in hell was so funny.

When the shortie finally manage to control his laughter Lavi was just looking annoyed, but Allen smiled gently, and for the first time in a while, it was a true smile. "I know it's probably really weird for you, but you are my best friend Lavi, and when I'm with you I forget about all the shit that happened to me. I feel good around you… so, if you don't mind to forget that fact, and since you don't seam to mind; couldn't we just be like before?"

Lavi smiled, and playfully ruffled Allen's hair; making the boy complain just like always, but he was smiling as well.

"Thank you" Lavi whispered kind of afraid to break the light feeling of the moment.

"Don't mention it bunny"

"Hey!"

Before Lavi could strike an answer Allen was running to the buss stop, and already stopping the buss they usually took home. Lavi ran, before he had to go home walking.

-x-

Lavi took his I pod from his back pack and offered an earplug for Allen.

"You don't need to offer if you don't want to"

"But I want to" Lavi was surprised by the answer

"I know you don't" Allen was smiling "You always get worried that I won't like what we are listening"

"But that don't bother me"

"I know, but you still prefer to listen alone, don't you?"

Lavi looked at Allen a little shocked. They were friends for a long time, alright; but still, of all off his friends, none ever noticed that bad habit he had. S_he _never noticed it. But Allen did. Allen always manages to be the sensitive and observant one. He was always caring about others, and even after everything he had gone trough, he continued to smile.

Like now, he was just smiling, so free and beautiful. Lavi did notice; Allen _is_ beautiful. And funny and moody … He wished he could love him. God! He wanted so much to love Allen… But Lavi knew of the darkness lurking around, he had seen the frail state Allen could get, and he had been scared and powerless. He couldn't help Allen. Allen deserved (needed) someone who could love him entirely, not him. Who had already fallen completely for another person.

"Yeah" he smirked "but that doesn't mean I won't force bad music in your brain"

"Hey I never said it was bad"

"I can read your thoughts my dear Allen"

"Oh! You have to teach me how to do that"

"It gets pretty easy actually, when you have them written in your face"

"But I thought I had a great lady gaga face"

"Ham?"

"Poker face? The music?"

"Ah…that wasn't funny"

"Really?"

"Yup" They both started laughing, then Allen's stop arrived, and he was getting up and saying bye.

"seeya shortie"

"Until tomorrow nerd"

Allen got out and almost fell, like always. He straight up his shirt and then waved to Lavi with a big smile.

Lavi waved back.

And again, he wished. He wished Allen would find this person soon. _The one that would love him._

-x-

Allen's smile dropped when the bus got out of sight. He felt tired and sad; just two very simple feelings opposed to the emotional mess he usually is.

He started walking.

He knew this day had to come. Lavi would discover. It was impossible to keep hiding forever. And knowing his friend, he wouldn't just ignore the fact; Lavi was too kind to just keep his hopes up. But even if he was usually very realistic he had enjoyed being able to preserve his little hope. Face reality… was to depressing.

Even if he actually knew it was very stupid not to face reality; he knew Lavi loved someone else, like he could compare to her beauty. He was just messed up. No one would love hi-

The next minute Allen found himself lying on the floor in a mess of flying paper and heavy books, with a very angry voice swearing loudly in his ears. When his ayes focused again, the boy noticed he was staring right into a pair of really dark angry ayes. "oh, I'm really sorry, I wasn't-"

"What in hell do you think you were doing? Don't you ever look where you're going you moron?" Allen was over to shocked to answer immediately, as he watched the angered man go around collecting his books.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! It's not like I bumped into you on purpose" Allen got up and tried to get some of the papers of the floor, but had his hand smacked hastily away by the infuriating man.

"Like I care what your purposes are idiot" The man (who Allen noticed, was probably, only a few years older than him) had finished to gather everything and was now towering a few inches over him.

"You don't need to be rude! I said I was sorry"

"I don't need apologies from a bean sprout like you!"

"What? You obnoxious jerk, I'm not a damn bean sprout"

"che" The irritating idiotic teen (in Allen's current opinion) just ignored him and went away in the opposite direction.

A very angry Allen walker went fuming home; completely unaware of the part that said annoying teen would play in his life very soon. Also, he didn't notice until the very next day at school, that he had forgotten all about Lavi's rejection, and instead, his thoughts had been occupied by the irritating tall dark haired boy he had just met.

You see those three beautiful words right there? Please click the button and review! Make a girl happy n.n even if it's just to say like it/don't like it. Every little word is super-duper important to me.


End file.
